


In the Cage

by BananaStrings



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Comfort, Courage, Episode: s03e04 XXII., Fear, Interlude, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStrings/pseuds/BananaStrings
Summary: "You are not alone."
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Ben Gunn
Kudos: 3





	In the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally retconned Ben Gunn as Navy (and not slaver), so I'm posting this story as an AU.

In the cage, Ben watched Billy with a mixture of attraction and fear. James knew that look on Navy men, so caught Ben’s eye to nod him close.

"He does not offer comfort."

A Navy man would know what that meant.

A breath too quiet to travel even as near as all the others were kept, he heard him:

"Please."

Ben was a man awaiting death, and he had this one last request. James thought of love lost and could not deny him. He pulled him down to lay Ben's shoulder across his lap and bind him tightly in his arms, so that Ben’s were caught between them, unable to reciprocate the embrace. James could not bear it now, knew it would unravel him.

To hold him was fine. He didn’t care that he was watched, though it must look strange. He couldn't help himself from glancing up from Ben’s face, when tears wetted the man's cheeks, a drive more protective than self-conscious.

It surprised Flint to see the crew watching him with hope in their eyes. Perhaps they saw it as defiance of death, that after Miranda’s loss, he was taking another into his care. He looked back down at Ben, the weight of him having sunk into his lap more fully, heavier as he accepted the intimacy.

_"You are not alone."_

He heard her voice sharp and precise as it had ever been, no matter how melodic and inviting she had tried to make it as was her station. Oh, how Thomas must have loved her for it, for her inability to be anything but clear—a woman to be listened to. How well suited they had been to one another, how blessed.

_The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away._

He tightened his arms reflexively around Ben who only sighed and leaned his forehead against James’ stomach now in response, moving closer as if the press was invitation. For just one moment, James was ashamed. The warmth of this untested man’s face against his shirt felt a far more natural pleasure to him than any caresses between he and Miranda.

Though he was unashamed of this feeling, he was ashamed that he had obeyed Thomas in that one matter. He had stayed beside her as they had been, as if without Thomas between them it had not been too close.

But, Thomas had not been there, he had not known. He had not seen. He had wanted, James was sure, only for their happiness. Flint sighed now too and pulled his knees up, hunching forward over Ben like James’ body was a tiny home, something stronger than a cage.


End file.
